The final Death
by irenelumos
Summary: This fanfiction is based on a theory I had. Read to find out :D


_**A/N:I don't own any of the characters eventhough I really wished I did.**_

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall. Well, in what had remained from the Great Hall.

There was a bittersweet mood in the atmosphere. It was the first time he had really felt relaxed. He really felt grateful for all these people who had sacrificed themselves so that he could feel that way.

The people around him seemed to feel the same way. Nobody was crying. Nobody had the courage to cry. It was over. They had won.

That moment the doors of the Great Hall creaked loudly. Behind them was a figure. Everyone gasped.

'No he can't be.'

'It's impossible.'

'He is dead.'

Harry heard people say around him. He could sense fear in their tone. He couldn't believe his eyes either.

Everyone was frozen in shock. The figure walked very slowly as if with every step it took its whole body burned from the pain. When it approached Harry it collapsed on the floor.

That's when Harry's brain started working again and controled his body. He quickly kneeled beside the fallen man. Everyone else seemed to wake up too and surrounded them.

Harry took the man's hands in his. They were black like the rest of his body as if they were injected with ink or more specifically, poison. He looked wt his blue eyes that were bloodshot under his broken half-moon spectacles.

'P-professor Dumbledore!' Harry finally found his voice. 'You are alive!'

'Not for long my boy.' Dumbledore said. His voice was stiff as if it could hardly come out of his mouth. 'I came here to congratulate you. You have done well.'

'But how is it possible? I was there when you died! I saw it all.' Harry said voicing everyone's thoughts.

Dumbledore laughed but it sounded like he was choking. 'Oh Harry, I was always fascinated by the tricks the mind can play.' He said mysterious as ever. 'That night at the Astronomy Tower, I was not murdered. I faked my own death so that I could help you.'

'But-but I saw Snape using the Killing Curse on you.'

'Professor Snape, Harry.' Dumbledore corrected him once again. This time he felt remorse. After everything he had done to save him. He was the real hero. 'In your forth year you learned that in order to cast it successfully you needed practice and skill. Professor Snape had both of those well enough to be able to do the curse without causing any severe damage.'

'Yeah, but you fell from the tower.' Harry was insisted.

Dumbledore laughed once again. 'When you have the title of "Greatest wizard of his age" you have to know easy spells like freezing your body and ease the fall.'

'And what did we bury next to the lake?' Harry asked

'An illusion.' Dumbledore replied in a short cryptic way.

Harry needed some time to think. It wasn't easy to let it sink in. He felt anger rising in his body but he wasn't sure why.

'And when I... died how-how did I see you?'

'I used Occlumency to get in your thoughts.' Dumbledore said softly.

 _Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?_ Dumbledore's words ringed in Harry's ears. They finally made some sense.

When nobody spoke Dumbledore squeezed Harry's hands. 'While I was gone I was helping you. I was getting people join our side and I was sabotaging Voldemort's plans. It was better without me here. If Voldemort knew I was alive he would be even more prepared and I wouldn't be much help. I mean, look at me I'm just an old, weak man.'

Harry looked away. The feeling of anger was getting even hotter.

'Look. I know, I should have been honest with you. Not only now but from the begining, you should have known the dangers you would face. I should have played with the fire.'

With these words Harry felt all his anger disappearing. After all, an apology was all he wanted to hear. He felt his eyes burning as he was holding back his tears.

'It's okay, I understand.' Harry said and wrapped his arms around Dumbledore. He felt like he was hugging his grandpa.

'Thank you Harry. You have done really well. I'm proud of you son.' He whispered in Harry's ear. He leaned back and looked at his brother, Aberforth who smiled at him as if forgiving him too for everything he had done in the past. Albus smiled back.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and left his final breath. This time for real.

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment! :D 3**_


End file.
